The General and the Puppy Boy
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: The Puppy-boy just won't leave the General alone. A list of SephirothXZack prompts.


Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy series is the property of Square Enix. I do not own anything.

Summary: The Puppy-boy just won't leave the General alone. A list of SephirothXZack prompts.

Shadow Hylian: A prompt list to help me break out of my writer's block. Prompts welcomed!

* * *

The General and The Puppy-Boy

1: Status

All that matter to him was his status, the impression he instilled upon others in his combat, his ability to handle almost any verbal debate, the way he strode down the hallways of ShinRa. Ofcourse, Sephiroth was infamous for his prowess on the battlefield, aware of the fact that most of the SOLDIER's held him in some kinds of awe, but there was one particular recruit who it seemed that the General's status had no effect on.

Zack. Angeal's puppy-boy.

2: Simplicity

It wasn't complicated. In fact, it was the very opposite of complicated.

Sephiroth stared hard at this offending request his hands had gripped tightly and threatened to rip apart.

_"Hey, you wouldn't mind training Zack for a while? I've got too many missions to carry out, and I don't want the puppy getting neglected. I'm sure he'll enjoy the challenge."_

Sephiroth crushed the note vehemently, cursing Angeal.

3: Discovery

Zack discovered many quirks and mannerisims that few noticed the General had. The way his desk had to be set out in an absolute precise manner, the way Sephiroth shifted his weight and drew breath ever so slightly before a lunging attack during their training. But the most notable and highly amusing quirk that the SOLDIER discovered was the way that the General would shift his coffee mug from one side of the desk to the other inbetween sips, an apparent unconscious movement of agitation from the silver-haired man.

4: Copper

Hastily dodging the swinging arc of Masamune cutting through the air, Zack twisted awkwardly on his ankle and overbalanced, falling to the floor and smacking his head off the concrete. The SOLDIER didn't notice he was bleeding until he tasted copper in his mouth.

5: Telephone

_"Hey, Seph!" _Zack's excited voice almost shrieked through the earpiece,_ "You'll never guess-!"_

Sephiroth jerked the phone away from his ear sharply, wincing at the pitch Zack's voice took on when the SOLDIER was bursting to tell him something.

The General really should have checked the caller ID before answering...

6: Sensitivity

Zack would never have thought the General had a particularly caring streak in his nature. Not with the man's military record, at any rate. The SOLDIER was proved wrong as Sephiroth's gaze softened, smiling slightly.

"Permission to return, granted."

7: Dear

"Zack, I know you don't understand the concept of personal space." Angeal began, frowning at the expression the puppy-boy made, "But if you hold your life dear, then _do not go around trying to ambush Sephiroth._"

8: Pipeline

It was all a pipeline dream, he had thought. No way would he ever reach anything remotely resembling recognition by Sephiroth, of all people. Heck, he was too damn cocky for his own good, he just pissed the General off, so that made hearing his words of approval seem even more weird.

"Keep up the good work, Zack."

9: Spoiling

"You don't let me have any fun, you keep spoiling things!" Zack all but wailed at the General.

Sephiroth noted that, if anyone else clung to the front of his coat and started hitting their fists off his chest like that, they would be dead before they realised what had happened. But this was Zack "I have no idea what personal boundaries are" Fair.

"All right, fine." Sephiroth rubbed his temples with one hand, feeling a headache developing, "Go and do what you will."

"For real?" Zack looked up hopefully, hands subconsciously fell into place at the General's waist.

"Yes, Zack. For real."

10: Hot Chocolate

"I ordered coffee, Zack." Sephiroth deadpanned wearily, deprived of his caffeine fix, "What the hell is this?"

Zack had the decency to look slightly abashed, the General noticed, but the SOLDIER defiantly held his ground, still holding the pink carrying tray, a plate of cookies and a tall frothy mug of Hot Chocolate, which he sat neatly on the silver-haired man's desk.

* * *

Shadow Hylian:Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please.


End file.
